


事后诸葛

by AshleyWestchester



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: 埃尔梅罗二世不知道这一切是如何开始的。他只是希望自己做了个噩梦，然后在自己萦绕着雪茄与威士忌气味的书房醒来。如果事实如他所愿就好了。
Kudos: 11





	事后诸葛

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观/原著世界观注意。女A男O注意。  
> 3P注意。含口交，水银play，莱妮斯/格蕾x二世注意。

*

放肆的呻吟声。

起因——不明。

暧昧的喘息声。

动机——不明。

肉体交合时原始的撞击声。

解法——不明。

但作为教师和君主的埃尔梅罗伊二世很快就了解了他目前身处的现况。时钟塔，这座本应充斥着神秘的学术氛围和勾心斗角的政治阴谋的地方，此时已化为了情欲的天国。没错，情欲——对于魔术师而言听起来又廉价又不切实际的词汇，正是这里目前唯一的写照。人们像动物一样在阳光充足的走廊上、办公室里、甚至魔术工房中交合，完全抛弃了伦理道德的外衣。虽然魔术师本就是与此相距甚远的人群，但如此沉溺于他们本不屑一顾的低级肉欲，这样的状况只能用异常来形容。

是某种魔术的作用吗、抑或是爱之灵药——埃尔梅罗伊二世尚不能理清楚头绪。实际上，他觉得自己作为此地唯一尚有理智之人，这理智也在淫靡黏稠的氛围中变得岌岌可危。如同发情的野兽般寻找着猎物的魔术师几乎遍布了整栋建筑，他不得不像只猫一样蹑手蹑脚的行动。长发的男人清楚地知道自己的魔术水平究竟有几斤几两，而他完全不敢想象一旦自己被某个失去理性的魔术师抓住的后果——这些陷入欲望的人几乎是不分性别、爱憎、年龄而单纯追逐着纯粹的肉体的愉悦，这里简直疯了。

他绕过一对沉溺于性爱的男女，躲在柱子后不起眼的阴影里喘着气。是错觉，还是空气中真的有什么药物在起作用吗？短短几步路的距离，汗水却渗出了他的衬衫，将那薄薄的衣料洇出片深色的水渍。呼吸变得愈发困难了起来，灼热而甜腻的石楠般的香气萦绕在男人的鼻端，他费了好大的功夫才分辨出那浓烈的味道来自于他自身。坚硬的大理石柱已经不足以支撑他的身体，这位现代魔术科的君主只得扯开自己系得紧紧的酒红色领带和第一颗扣子，靠着柱子慢慢滑坐在地上。冰凉的地面产生的温差烫得他一颤，但身体愈发强烈的异样感已经变得不容忽视，埃尔梅罗伊二世甚至察觉到了另一件难堪的事实——他昨日刚被弟子熨平的西装裤正在被自己股间渐渐渗出的体液濡湿。

他的身体到底发生了什么？

他闻起来像簇授粉期的石楠花，在雨后的闷热夏日里变得潮湿而诱人，散发着求欢的信号——但这一切本不该发生。

他用指间最后一点雪茄的烟灰在地面上费劲地划拉出几个符文，试图隔绝空气的流动；但这只是徒劳无功，被封闭在密闭空间的气息只是变得更加浓稠而令人难以忍受。他只得撤去魔术，而那些之前尚不明显的充满侵略性的混杂在一起的气息忽然到了一种无法忽视的地步，即使闭上眼催眠自己这不过是一场噩梦都无法抑制住身体的颤抖。

“您这副样子还真是狼狈啊，我亲爱的兄长大人。”

熟悉的少女音色伴随着清脆的靴跟敲击地面的声响让埃尔梅罗伊二世猛地睁开了眼，却不是因为安心，而是因为警惕。他看着在自己视线中出现的那双短靴，竭力让自己残存的理智发挥作用，费力地抬起头，对上他那名义上的妹妹狡黠的翡翠色双眸。

“……莱妮丝。”

吐出这个简短的名字对他而言都变得困难了起来，埃尔梅罗伊二世强打起精神看着眼前的人。他的义妹看起来没什么异样，依旧是那副小恶魔般的捉弄人的做派，只是白皙的脸上飞起了同其他人一样的红潮，指尖轻轻绞着裙摆，仿佛在忍耐着什么一般——

——等等。

坐着的男人视线停留在少女被蓝裙包裹的腰部以下膝盖以上的位置，像石化般的顿住了。

埃尔梅罗伊二世身为正常的英国绅士当然意识到了这么做是极其失礼的，但他完全没法移开视线。看到的事物颠覆了他几十年来的常识和理性，让这个以观察力出名的大脑彻底死机了。

喂喂，开玩笑的吧、那个隆起般的形状是——

“真是的，兄长大人可要好好负起责任哦？”注意到了他的视线的少女笑容甜美，挂着虚假的羞涩翘起恶魔的尾巴，“虽然不知道是哪个白痴引起了这场发情热的大规模骚乱，但身为omega的兄长大人居然这样毫无自觉地在外面乱撞，真是出乎我意料之外的莽撞啊；就那么饥渴地想要被标记吗？”

哎呀哎呀，既然如此，那就让我先享用吧——第一个名额，身为妹妹的我可是不会让给任何人的哦？

莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗伊仿佛真的遗憾般地轻叹着，小小地向前走了几步。轻快的脚步声像锥子般猛地刺进了迟钝的君主心中，成功把他从震惊中震得后退了半米。危险的预感像电流般沿着他的尾骨一路上窜，直到脊背贴上了冰凉的大理石，埃尔梅罗伊二世才意识到他应该做什么。

跑。不管那个希腊字母还有那个所谓的“标记”意味着什么，现在脱身才是最关键的!

他踉跄着起身，不管不顾地转身就跑，缺乏协调性的身体和莫名的虚弱甚至让他在踏出第一步的时候打了个滑，但好在之后的几十米一切顺利——直到他听见背后莱妮丝佯装无奈的叹气声。

“总是些无谓的抵抗……特里姆，抓住他。”

糟了。几乎是在这个念头冒出的瞬间，纤细的水银女仆化成的银白色流体就追上了他，直接缠住了他的脚踝将他拽了回去。埃尔梅罗伊二世差点向前摔倒，而贴心的水银则及时拽住了他，那些微凉的无机物流体沿着他袖口和裤腿的缝隙贴着皮肤严丝合缝地探了进去，用细小的藤蔓般的网状水银缠住了他，将他死死固定在了原地，像尊充满艺术感的雕塑。

“你就是这样一只不安分的金丝雀，是不是，兄长大人？”

被水银困住的感觉并不好受，二世先生只挣扎了片刻就清晰地认知到了自己的无力，干脆不再做无谓的抵抗，有气无力地瞪着莱妮丝，声音低哑:“Lady，你到底想做什么？”

“所以，这是明知故问？”金发的少女眨了眨眼，凑到她的义兄耳畔小小地翘起唇角笑着，看着她呼出的气息让他掩映在黑发下的耳阔染上微红，“我以为以你的脑袋早该猜出来我想做什么了……”

**“——我亲爱的哥哥。”**

埃尔梅罗伊二世是真的不知道。自他醒来开始这一切就以完全超乎想象的方式发展，他现在头脑一片混沌，完全思考不了别的；当然，这也归功于那不知道是什么的发情热（他猜测和动物的发情期差不多），他现在浑身燥热，被汗水完全浸湿的黑色衬衫贴伏在他的身上，带着沉甸甸的下坠感，而散落在额前的那几缕碎发挂着汗珠刮搔着他的前额，他偏又撩不到，令他难受得很。月灵髓液也完全没在帮忙，那些冰冷的水银捆住他不算，还不断试图沿着他的手腕脚踝向更深处攀爬，所经之处带来的微妙体验让他不由自主地从牙关里漏出了两声抽动的喘息。

“虽然我早说过要和兄长大人一起生个孩子……不过看起来兄长大人完全没有放在心上呢？”身为义兄的男人能感觉到自己名义上的妹妹绕到了他身后，以一种暧昧的环抱姿势从背后抚上了他的脸庞，“不过没关系，事到如今，我再重新让你想起来就好。”

深情款款的话语像淬了毒的细针般让埃尔梅罗伊二世汗毛倒竖，在他来得及深究那些话语背后的深意前，皮带扣被解开的声音先一步夺走了他的注意。不好的预感再度涌上心头，但比那更快的是魔术礼装的行动。水银无声无息沿着颈项滑入了他的衬衣领口，自他被汗湿的脊背一路滑到了腰部。被水银强行固定的姿势让埃尔梅罗伊二世的不得不弓起身子，使得腰部的凹陷处弧度更为明显。水银似乎也爱上了这里，它化为流动性更明显的液体在这里短暂停留了一会儿，看起来像一片隐秘山谷中的银色湖泊。后腰部冰凉的重量感让黑发的男人几乎觉得自己胃部都跟着下坠，直到莱妮丝不满地用手指搅了搅那片小小的水银湖，月灵髓液才不再消极怠工继续向下蔓延。

“特里姆看起来很喜欢你呢，兄长大人，”莱妮丝绕回动弹不得的二世跟前，前倾身子和对方额头相抵，那双货真价实的翡翠色魔眼让对方狠狠地心悸了一下，“说实话，我有那么一点小嫉妒呢。”

“不过，我想先让它作为开胃菜也不错。”

男人糟糕的预感在此刻达到了顶峰。

而少女只是眯起眼眸，对自己的礼装下达了命令。

“——填满他，特里姆。”

“唔……!”

埃尔梅罗伊二世一贯冷静的墨绿色瞳孔在冰凉的无机物猛地入侵到体内的一瞬间骤缩，他完全没能抑制住自己的惊呼。这是个糟糕的开始，因为接下来他也同样无法克制住自己的呻吟。冰冷的，纤细的水银触手缓缓地探究着他的体内，时轻时重的按压着，简直如同人的手指般灵活地取悦着它侵犯的对象。被魔术礼装凌辱的羞耻感折磨着身为君主的男人，但他却只能分开腿眼睁睁地感受着那些水银逐渐涌入他的后穴，而他的身体在一次次猛烈的冲撞下丢人地起了反应。

“啊……哈、呼……不……”

紧绷的西装裤掩盖不住任何秘密，胯部逐渐隆起的部分残忍地揭露肉体被取悦的真相，即使二世如何抗拒地拒绝承认，但身体已然沉溺于了月灵髓液给予的快感中，那些细小的触手按揉着最敏感的部分，让他呻吟着，渗出更多腻人的体液，隆起的部分前端稍稍渗出些许深色水渍。他试图移开视线，但少女仿佛知晓了他的内心想法一般随意地挥了挥手，水银就穿过他的丛丛黑发在他头顶施加力度，强迫他低下头去，看着滴滴答答的体液在时钟塔走廊光洁的大理石积蓄成湿滑的小水泊，若换做平时，大抵只会被当做一杯翻倒的柠檬水吧。在庄严肃穆的办公场所做禁忌之事所导致的背德的快感在那一瞬间达到了顶峰，身为君主的男人被汗湿的衬衫和散乱的黑发覆没的脊背刹那绷紧了，而直到眼前仿若白光闪过的片刻意识的空白过去，他才通过胯间湿漉粘腻的沉甸感意识到自己高潮了。

字面意思上，埃尔梅罗伊二世先生在这一刻希望自己死去。

“哦呀，比我想象中还要快一点嘛，”莱妮丝却没有丝毫放过他的意思，她伸出食指神情自若地在自己义兄胯间抹了把，饶有兴趣地将那点黏着在她指间的白浊在二世面前晃了晃，“所以我一直说啊，禁欲过头对身体不好哦？”

她说着甚至舔了舔食指，略显遗憾地评价道:“不过魔力量倒是一如既往的稀薄……兄长大人你在这方面的天赋真的一点都没有呢。”

“……玩弄我也该够了吧，”埃尔梅罗伊二世已经完全放弃思考自己为何会遭到这种毫无逻辑的对待，他只想赶快结束这个噩梦，“玩腻了就快点放过我吧……”

金发少女看向他。她脸上满是他为何会有这种想法般的惊奇。

“诶？够不够什么的……我们现在才要开始啊，不是吗，兄长大人？”

那话语，毫无疑问是诅咒这一概念的具现化。

或许是由于那话语的刺激吧，又或许是欲望稍稍得到发泄的莱妮丝松懈于了水银的控制，在那一霎，有着二世之名的男人猛地画出一道驱散礼装的魔术，在水银骤然撤回的那一刻挣脱开了束缚，跌跌撞撞跑向走廊深处。他的大脑一片混沌，随手打开了一间教室的门就冲进去转身上了锁——尽管这行为本身就毫无意义，但也多少给了埃尔梅罗伊二世一点不足为人道的心理安慰。

这里简直是地狱。他喘着气撑着门想着，最终还是无力地从嗓子深处憋出了句shit。二世第一次那么想念他的雪茄，酒精，和乱糟糟的办公室——那才是真正的天国啊。

“……师、师父？”

熟悉的，轻软的呼唤让正按着门捶胸顿足的人身体僵了一下。他缓缓地转过身，看见了正站在阶梯教室楼梯上的不知所措的兜帽少女。毫无疑问，那正是他的内弟子的身姿。他再度环视了下这间教室，直到现在他才发现这正是他平时作为现代魔术科讲师授课的教室。

有生之年埃尔梅罗伊二世第一次觉得格蕾的身影是如此地高大巍峨，令人向往；他按捺不住激动地向前走了两步，差点就想冲上去拥抱自己的弟子:“Lady，能在这里见到你真是太好了——鉴于外面简直是个噩梦。不……是地狱般的噩梦。”

出乎他的意料，一贯亲近他的少女这次却慌慌张张后退了几步，脸红得几乎能烧起来；二世困惑地停住了步伐，才发现自己身上的不妥——乱糟糟的衬衫，还没扣好的裤子和一些可疑的痕迹……以这副模样出现的确是太不得体了。

“啊，抱歉、因为外面实在是……”

他赶紧收拾起自己，而银发的少女却只是使劲拽着兜帽遮住自己的脸气息急促地解释:“不、不是这样的……但请您暂时离我远一点……”

埃尔梅罗伊二世还没来得及细想其中的古怪，就听到了教室门锁发出了令人汗毛倒立的咔嚓声；下一秒，被锁上的门就被轻巧地推开了，莱妮丝带着变成钥匙的水银礼装缓步走了进来，优雅地像一只觅食中的花豹。

清楚地认识到自己就是猎物的男人狠狠地打了个寒颤，立刻把格蕾那不明所以的警告抛之脑后，蹭蹭蹭几步就逃到了他的弟子身后拽住了对方斗篷的一角，警惕地看着他的义妹。

“你还想做什么？”

“对自己渴望亲近的妹妹是这个态度，我还真是伤心呢，”莱妮丝摆着和话中内容完全不符的笑容，只在看到他逃到格蕾身后时表情古怪了一瞬，“不过真的没想到你会傻到这个地步啊，兄长大人；你真的觉得格蕾身边是比我更安全的地方？”

埃尔梅罗伊二世因那话中的深意皱起眉。某种不好的预感浮上心头:“这是什么意思？”

“哦呀？你没闻到吗？”莱妮丝眨眨眼，“另一个Alpha快要控制不住的欲望的味道可是浓得要让我窒息了。”

直到那时，以观察力为豪的男人才意识到了自己的错误。他愣了愣，望向自己身边的斗篷下的少女，发现她的身子正在微微的颤抖着——仿佛极力克制着什么一般。他下意识地放下那披风的尾端，但太晚了。

“对不起……师父……但、但我控制不住了。”

与那小小的道歉声形成鲜明反差的是刹那升高的气味的浓度，埃尔梅罗伊二世第一次知道阴冷的雨夜和潮湿的青草地的味道也能如此具有侵略性，几乎在他注意到那味道的一刻他就被牢牢地俘获了，要不是撑着一边的桌面他险些跌倒。灼热的感觉再度自血液深处翻涌而上，令他难耐地低喘出声。石楠的香气随着大量流失的体液同那雨后青草的气息结合在一起，刺激着被包裹着的人的神经。他的视线一片朦胧，只能感觉到格蕾自他身后伏下身来，环住了他的腰，她冰凉的手和唇间呼出的滚烫气息形成了同样的反差，烫得他浑身一颤。

“虽然生活作息一塌糊涂，但师父的腰、真细啊……真狡猾。”

说着仿佛像是醉后才会说的话，少女喃喃地将头埋在男人的脊背上，收紧了抱着对方纤瘦的腰身的双手；而与那仿佛撒娇般温情脉脉的话语相反的是，那掀起的裙摆下忽然狠狠撞入男人后穴的几乎是有着不可理喻的大小和硬度的东西。

“!”

说不出话来。他分明张了张口，却发不出任何音节。那感受的深刻像是直接烙在他的脑髓之上，强烈得让他失了声。他湿得很彻底，于是他一贯乖巧的内弟子也进得很顺利，只一下就整根没入，把他填的满满当当。那一瞬他几乎没有想到任何有关伦理道德或者常识性的东西，而是险些就和夜店里那些荡妇一样无意识的吐出好硬、好大、这样不知廉耻的词汇。但下一刻他回笼的理智及时提醒了他，让他得以吐出支离破碎的阻止的语句。

“等、等等……你清醒一点，格蕾——唔!”

然而首次忠实于自己欲望的少女Alpha第一次尝到了甜头，像刚刚尝过棉花糖的孩子一样完全不知道放手怎么写，只是死死按着她的师父不知轻重地冲撞着，让对方只能勉强用手肘撑住桌面才不至于被摔下去。黑发在桌面上随着滴落的汗水铺散开来，像绸子般迎着日光明晃晃地闪烁着。他在自己的教室、被自己的徒弟像野兽般地肏着——这样的认知让身为教师的男人被更多的羞耻感压垮。但再多的廉耻都被纯粹的欲望覆没了，被改变的肉体渴望着欢愉，渴望着更粗暴地被填满；等他反应过来时，他就几乎是在迎合着少女的动作享受着了。

“啊，真是的——我说兄长大人，就这么喜新厌旧是不行的哦？”

意识散漫的二世强行抬起了头。他茫然地看着站在他面前的金发少女，完全停止运作的头脑并没有理解对方的用意，直到莱妮丝伸手将他的头往下按了按，某个将深蓝色裙摆撑起弧度的硬邦邦的玩意几乎是戳在了他的脸上。

“所以说，这个可得你负责解决啊，兄长大人。”

金发的人形恶魔轻轻喘了口气，低笑着舔了舔唇。

“我可是忍得很辛苦了呢。”

有什么比某天突然在教室里被正直乖巧的弟子的肏和被强迫给自己的义妹口交更离奇禁忌的事吗？

有，那就是两者同时进行。

含入莱妮丝的东西的过程出奇的简单，因为水银礼装贴心地强迫二世张开了嘴，随即他可亲可爱的妹妹便拽着他的头发猛得插入了进去。口腔被塞得满满当当的人试图挣脱，却看见金发的少女喘着气勾着唇角在空中划了几笔。

“一个简易的服从魔术，没什么太大效果，”她带着些许愉悦解释道，“但对于目前的你来说够用了——现在，请好好服侍我，兄长大人。”

对，就像那样；用舌头勾勒出性器的形状，含吮一下，渐渐含入更深的地方，然后——哦，金发少女轻微地抽了口凉气，因为黑发的人做了个完美的深喉，那一下几乎让她抵达了顶峰。这让莱妮丝产生了些许不明原因的恼火。她伸手撩过那头黑发，看着让那些被汗水打湿的发缕穿过她的指间，最后被她带着点恶意拽起；吃痛的男人闷哼了声，又因身后突然戳在敏感处的事物在音色末尾晃成了颤音，稍稍收紧的齿尖剐蹭过口中事物的前端。那瞬快感让莱妮丝同时射了出来——因为量过大甚至溅出了些许在他的黑色长发上。

“唔、咳咳……!”

被呛到的人一分神就不慎把那些腥膻粘腻的东西尽数吞咽了了下去，换来金发的支配者一个满意的笑容；与此同时，他在混沌中觉察到自己的内弟子洒落在他裸露的后颈上的气息愈发急促了起来，抓着他的纤细指尖也稍稍有些用力过度，令他本能地蹙起了眉，直到另一个念头闪电般划过他的脑海——

“哈……虽说果然还是想让兄长大人怀上我的孩子……不过格蕾的话我也可以接受哦？”

莱妮丝附在他耳畔，吐出了恶魔的音色。

“对不起……师父。”

与少女细小的道歉声一同涌入埃尔梅罗伊二世的感官的，只剩下滚烫浓稠的体液灌满灌满五脏六腑的错觉与空白。

——如果能这样迎来噩梦的终末，埃尔梅罗伊二世潜意识中也自暴自弃地觉得无可挑剔了。

*

长发的男人从沙发上醒来时只感觉自己浑身都不舒服。这不适感显然不是因为睡了太久长度不够的沙发，或者午后的阳光实在太烫，而是一种自身体内部叫嚣着的燥热和疲乏感——显然，再热烈的阳光也不可能让他的衬衫湿的像是从泰晤士河里捞出来一样。

而现在也不是他正常睡眠的时间，谁会在下午茶喝到一半的时候睡着？

罪魁祸首，毫无疑问，正是坐在他对面的椅子上，撑着下巴笑眯眯地看着他的金发少女——莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗伊，他那比恶魔更令人胆寒的义妹。

唔，缩在对方椅背后面不敢抬头看他的内弟子八成也是帮凶。

“……你在我的茶里加了什么？”

埃尔梅罗伊二世揉着自己快要裂开的头，开口的一瞬间被自己仿佛抽了三个小时烟一样的沙哑的嗓音给震住了；而莱妮丝只是优雅地笑着，喝了口自己面前的红茶。

“没什么，一点小小的暗示和助眠的东西罢了……当然，可能还加了一点马鞭草或者迷迭香之类吧？格蕾和我可是看你太辛苦几十个小时都没睡才这么做的哦？”

“不、不是这样的……因为莱妮丝小姐说会让师父睡个好觉我才……总而言之，非常抱歉!”

“啊啦，别这么说嘛，兄长大人的确睡得不错吧？”

“——谁会在让人睡得不错的茶里加催情药啊？!”

“不过啊，兄长大人做梦了吧？”莱妮丝却忽然转了话题，眯起翡翠色的眼眸探究地望着自己的义兄，“我很好奇——那究竟是怎样的梦呢？”

“…………我忘记了。”

“啊、有可疑的停顿。”

“啰嗦!”

埃尔梅罗伊二世暗自在心里发誓，绝对不会再答应自己这位妹妹的任何一个下午茶邀约。

**_任何一个。_ **

END.


End file.
